No future villains
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: After season 4's Snow Queen plot is resolved. Emma has an idea that could possibly prevent more people from becoming villains. Second story in my 12 days of Christmas selection.


**_No future villains_**

_Once Upon a Time_

_Emma / Killian;_

_Set some time after the Snow Queen part of the show. Implies that everything went fine for everyone afterwards._

_What pushes people to become villains? Could it be stopped?_

_Something short and not as good as what I usually write. Don't worry, you'll get something better tomorrow. _

* * *

><p>Emma was with her parents, her boyfriend, her son, Regina, Robin Hood and so many more of their friends at Granny's, celebrating the last victory over the Snow Queen and managing to stop Rumpelstiltskin before he killed Killian while trying to get rid of his dagger (Henry and Belle were to thank for that one, since Emma had no idea that it was even going on until the very last minute, when it had all been about rushing and believing enough).<p>

Elsa was back in Arendelle, putting her unfrozen kingdom back on its feet (she quickly kicked Hans and his brothers's asses and got a lot of gold from their father for their release and the promise not to come ever again.) and the Queen of Arendelle was keeping in touch with Emma with the help of a magical mirror they had enchanted.

"I can't believe how many people became villains because their family didn't support their powers and didn't try to help them." Emma shook her head, her hand not leaving Killian's to reassure herself of the fact that he was still here, by her side and not dead.

"What do you mean?" Killian asked her.

"Well, there's Zelena who became evil because she felt unloved by her adoptive father and was jealous of her sister. Then the Snow Queen who turned evil because she didn't tell her parents that she had powers and accidentally killed her sister..." Emma explained her train of thought.

"And Grandpa' became the Dark One to protect his son because he didn't want to lose the only family he had left. He probably would have handled things better and been a stronger man if his father hadn't left him." Henry added.

"You're right... But I don't think there's much you can do about that honey. It's in the past." Snow told her daughter.

"Actually, I've been thinking about it and if we can't fix the past, we can definitely prevent it from happening in the future." Emma declared.

"What do you have in mind?" David asked her.

"Well, I was thinking that there are probably children here that have magic and don't know it yet or are hiding it because they're afraid of other people's reactions. Maybe we should simply keep a closer eye on the children and set some sort of program..." Emma started to explain.

"What kind of program?" Regina asked as she came closer, curious.

Everyone was now listening to Emma.

"Well... I was thinking maybe have Archie talk with all the children, together or one by one... Maybe have him work at the school one afternoon a week so they know they can come to him if they need to talk to someone. Make sure they can tell someone if they have problems at home, have some sort of plan of action if they're mistreated or feeling in danger at home... you know, put them somewhere else... We could give them some test to detect who has magic and help them understand it and control it... Maybe even help people who don't have magic understand it, to prevent them from fearing it... I don't know... Maybe it's stupid..." Emma shook her head, feeling less confident about it with everyone's eyes on her.

"Not at all, I think it's a great idea!" Snow nodded.

"So do I. For once Miss Swan you seem to have had a good idea." Regina replied with a smile.

"It's genius!" Henry exclaimed.

"I would definitely be more than happy to help with this. A permanence at the school is a great idea." Archie added with a nod.

"How about we agree to meet in the town's hall tomorrow morning to speak about this? Everyone that's interesting in helping and putting it in place can come and we'll decide on what to put in place and on how to go about it." Snow suggested.

"Someone can even spread the word around town so people who are interested can come by." Emma suggested and her mother nodded.

"So, who's going to do it?" Henry asked and everyone turned to look at Leroy, who looked confusedly at everyone.

"What? What did I do?" He asked, making them all laugh before Henry volunteered to explain to the dwarf that he had the reputation to be a big gossip queen.

.

The next morning, Emma was surprised to see the number of people present in the town's hall. Snow had printed several documents in preparation of this meeting and had labelled it "_Emma's project for children's care and security_". It made the savior blush but also happy to know that her mother was proud of her idea and that she was giving her credit for it.

"Ready Emma?" Killian asked her.

"I don't know... All I did was think about the latest Villains we've had to face and think about how we could have prevented them from turning evil... Now all of the sudden the entire town looks to me to lead them with this project... I don't even know where to start..." She shook her head.

"You can do it, Love. You said almost everything last night, everything will be fine. You'll be perfect." he reassured her.

Slowly, people filled the hall, smiling at Emma and coming to her, telling her what they thought of her idea and giving her some suggestions. Everyone seemed to agree with her and to be willing to help.

It was quickly decided and agreed that Regina, who wasn't mayor anymore and had time on her hands, would teem up with Tinkerbell to give '_magic awareness and understanding classes_' to children and adults. They decided, with the approval of the school's director, to make these classes obligatory to all children at least once a week, with the possibility to take more if they wanted.

Next they decided on Archie's time in the school, which would be 2 hours 3 times a week, once in the morning, once during lunch time and the last time during the afternoon.

After that, a few volunteering families were selected to host the children that might need to be taken out of their real families, children with magic and they would be checked out by a team made of the fairy Nova, Belle, Friar Tuck and Cinderella.

Emma was surprised with the rate everything was going at. It was all decided and put in place so fast that she had a hard time believing she was the one who had come up with the idea in the first place.

A week later, Regina and Tinkerbell started their classes, Archie started his sessions at the school and already children were starting to open up about having powers or thinking they had powers. Children opening up even helped the adults find a couple of adults who where starting to turn to the darkness because they were misunderstood with their powers.

"So, do you think this will mean that we won't have any new villains in the future?" Henry asked his mom.

"I don't know kid, but if it allows us to spend more than a day without a new crisis on our hands, I'm all for it." Emma smiled.

"Maybe your idea will mean the beginning of happy endings for everyone." Henry told her and Emma smiled again, thinking of a calm future for Killian and her to be happy in.

"I hope so." She replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this one is short and could probably be so much more than this... if you want to work on something similar or take the idea, tell me about it and I'll probably let you.<strong>

**Happy Holidays,**

**Love,**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
